goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
I Can Read with My Eyes Shut! (Caillou Style)
Transcript :{Caillou was making some chili sauce in the kitchen. Classic Caillou was reading a book.} :Voiceover: I can read in red. {Caillou is now holding a group of blueberries.} I can read in blue. {Caillou is now eating a pickle from a Vlasic jar. The stork from Vlasic is angry.} I can read in pickle color, too. :{Caillou was reading a book in bed. Classic Caillou is leaving the lamp on.} :Voiceover: I can read in bed. {Caillou is chopping off pieces of an eggplant.} And in purple. {Cut to a hair salon where Doris is getting her hair done.} And in brown! :{Cut to Classic Caillou reading a book by the racetrack. Caillou was riding on a racecar.} :Voiceover: I can read in a circle {A racecar goes on a loopy circle on the road. The crowd cheered.} and upside down! :{Cut to: Eye Doctor - Caillou is focusing his eyes while Classic Caillou watches.} :Caillou: Look, Doctor! I can read with my left eye! And I can even read it with my right! :{Cut to: Classroom - Caillou is eyeballing a piece of Mississippi on the U.S.A. map puzzle.} :Miss Martin: You can only say "Mississippi" with my eyes shut tight, young man. :{Cut to Caillou reading the words by the whiteboard.} :Caillou: {points at top} Mississippi, {points at middle} Indianapolis, {points at bottom} and Hallelujah, too! :Voiceover: You can read them with my eyes shut, so that is very hard to do! :{Cut to Boris looking at a newspaper. The window was open and the newspaper engulfs in flames.} :Voiceover: But it's bad for me to read that newspaper, it makes it start a fire very, very, very hot. So, reading them with my eyes shut while watching the newspaper burn itself... {Classic Caillou holds a fire extinguisher and extinguishes the fire. Boris drops it on the ground. He is not happy.} I don't do an awful lot. :{Cut to Caillou walking on a sidewalk with Rosie.} :Rosie: If you keep your eyes wide open, I'll read here with much more speed. :Caillou: {focusing on Classic Caillou reading the guidelines by the bus stop} You have to be a speedy reader 'cause there's so so much to read! :{Cut to Classic Caillou reading a book on a tree.} :Classic Caillou: Looky here! I can read about trees! {Pans down to a couple of bees buzzing around with a hive on top of a branch.} I can read about bees. {Cuts to a shot of the group of knees on the waiting line.} I can read about knees. :Voiceover: More like, knees on trees. {Cut to three knees on three trees.} And bees on threes. {Cut to a group of bees holding threes right in front of a tree.} :{Cut to Classic Caillou reading Boris' newspaper on a motorboat. The anchor is now underwater.} :Caillou: You can read about anchors... {Cut to a dune of sand on the beach. Ants slowly march on.} And all about ants! {A wave comes by and kills the ants.} Ooh! Sweet lamprey of Santa Fe! The tide has come! :{Cut to Caillou's knees} :Voiceover: You can also read about ankles. :{Cut to two alligators with two pairs of pants on top of them on a pond.} :Voiceover: And all about alligator pants! :Caillou: Pfft, more like crocodile pants. That's what I meant! :{Cut to Rosie playing with the hose at Daisy, Caillou and Cody.} :Voiceover: You can read about hoses. {Cut to Caillou picking up a red rose.} You can read when you know when to smell roses. {Cut to eight noses with eight owls on top of it on a blue background.} You can read about what should you do when you have owls on top of their noses. :{Cut to: Library} :Miss Martin: Young man, if you keep your eyes open enough, then the stuff you will learn! Oh, the most wonderful stuff! {tosses the book in the book cart} :{Cut to the beach again with a fishbone and a wishbone in the sand.} :Voiceover: You can read about fishbones and wishbones. {Cut to Caillou blowing the trombone outside the window.} And you'll learn about trombones, too. :{Cut to Caillou being scared of a snake inside the tank.} :Voiceover: You'll learn about Jake the Pillow Snake {Cut to Rosie being afraid of a Snoo.} and apparently, Foo-Foo the Snoo. :{Cut to: Antarctica} :Voiceover: You could learn about ice. {A group of mice appear on top of flatbeds of ice.} And mice. {cuts to mice carrying ice} And mice carrying the ice.} {Cut to Classic Caillou holding a bell.} And I can read about the price of ice. :Classic Caillou: Nice ice for sale. Ten cents a pail. :{Cut to Classic Caillou controlling the emotions of Boris' newspaper with Daisy.} :Voiceover: You can learn about sad, and glad, and... mad! :{Cut to Caillou hosting a book club to a group of people.} :Caillou: There are so many things you can read about, but you'll miss the best things if you can keep your eyes shut. :{Cut to Boris standing in front of a globe to a group of people.} :Voiceover: The more that you read, the more things you will know. The more that you learn, the more places you'll go. :{Cut to Caillou putting a group of dollars at the bank.} :Voiceover: You can learn a way to earn a few dollars. {Cut to Classic Caillou at the donut shop.} Or, how to make donuts. {Cut to Classic Caillou standing in front of a kangaroo.} Or, learning about kangaroo collars. :{Cut to: Music Classroom} :Voiceover: You can learn to read music. {Cut to Caillou playing the zut.} While playing a Hut-Zut. You can keep your eyes open while playing the Hut-Zut, but not playing with your eyes shut. :{Cut to a taxi cab traveling across the city.} :Voiceover: You can only read with your eyes shut, you're likely to find every place while you're going is far behind. :{Cut to Classic Caillou is still leaving the lamp on. Caillou is still in bed.} :Voiceover: So, that's why I tell you to keep your eyes wide. {Classic Caillou turns off the lamp, and leaves the room.} Keep them wide open… {The lights go out at darkness, ending the story.} at least on one side. Category:GoAnimate Styles (Book Edition)